


Sense Memories

by meyari



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for itsaslashything for her winning bid on help_japan.</p><p>Clark and Lex discover that they're pregnant: Five moments where the pregnancy changes how they perceive things and brings them closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Memories

**1\. Smell**

Clark swallowed hard against the smell of the cleaner that one of Lex's servants was using in the hallway. He'd been getting nauseous for the last couple of weeks, so sensitive to common scents that he wondered if there was something in the air or if he'd been exposed to meteor dust. Beside him, Lex shuddered and licked his lips as he went faintly green.

They both froze for an endless moment when they realized that the other was nauseous too. Clark ran over the food they'd shared over the last few days, hoping that it was something that Lex had just been exposed to. Whatever it was, it was long-lasting and he'd hate to see Lex get sick like this too. Lex's eyes went wide and he grabbed Clark's arm to drag him into the office.

"You're…?" Lex gestured at Clark's stomach, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you too?"

"Afraid so," Lex said far too speculatively. "How long? A couple of days?"

"No," Clark replied hesitantly. Lex was leaning over his desk counting days on his calendar which gave Clark entirely too good a view of his ass. "A couple of weeks, actually. You?"

"Fuck," Lex groaned. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"What?" Clark stared as Lex stomped over to his bar and got a bottle of water and some saltines. "Lex, what?"

"Cracker?" Lex held out the package as he flopped

"Um, no thanks," Clark said, cautiously pushing the crackers away. "Things haven't been staying down very well lately."

"Mmm-hmm, for about two weeks," Lex said as he offered the water instead. "Since our last, ah, night out? You know, the one where we had the malfunction."

Clark stared at Lex, the bottle of water creaking slightly under his fingertips. The expression on Lex's face was completely bland as he stared back at Clark but there was something in his eyes that made Clark's heart start pounding against his chest and the nausea well up so badly that Clark curled into a ball around his upset stomach. Or maybe it was a place a few inches lower than his stomach.

'Oh God,' Clark thought as he panted so that he wouldn't throw up all over Lex's cream carpet. Given that there wasn't much in his stomach besides the oatmeal and Cheetos he'd eaten this morning that wouldn't be good.

"No," Clark moaned.

"I think so," Lex sighed while rubbing Clark's back.

"I can't be," Clark complained. He leaned into the rubbing as it was doing a lovely job of calming his stomach. "You can't be!"

"I think we are," Lex sighed. "Well, honestly, I'm pretty much convinced that I am. That you are too only makes sense. We didn't stop soon enough after my condom broke."

"Mine didn't break!" Clark protested even as he leaned into Lex's shoulder and let Lex hold him.

"No, but it was too small by far," Lex said with a tiny shrug that did more to adjust Clark's head on his shoulder than to deny the possibility. "And cheap. Very cheap."

Clark snorted in reply to that. They'd both agreed not to have Clark buy the condoms ever again after that night. Lex was able to afford much better and certainly had a much better idea of which size was appropriate than Clark did. Sad as it was, they hadn't had much opportunity to use the better condoms since then but apparently it didn't matter all that much as it was too late.

"We are never, ever, having sex again," Clark mumbled into Lex's shoulder.

"I beg your pardon," Lex pretended to huff even though Clark could feel him laughing silently. "I don't think you get to make that decision on your own."

"We're pregnant," Clark said, barely allowing himself to say the word that he'd been trying to avoid. "Both of us. At once. The same time. Never, ever, again."

Lex's laugh got louder, turning into a snicker that made Clark grin into his neck. He still had his arms wrapped around Clark's back and Clark still had his arms wrapped around his stubborn, rebellious stomach, but it was nice to hear Lex laugh. They didn't get that anywhere near often enough.

"I will fully endorse us not getting pregnant at the same time again," Lex said once his snickers died down, "but I'm not going cold turkey on sex. Sorry, not negotiable. Besides, we have months before we need to cut back on sex and no need to worry about getting pregnant now. We already are."

Clark snorted and pulled back enough so that he could meet Lex's eyes. "You're sure about that? That we can't get even more pregnant?"

Lex opened his mouth, paused, and closed it again while making a humming noise that held uncertainty and a little bit of disgust. They'd had this discussion often enough that Clark just nodded. Between his being an alien, and thank goodness Lex had taken that revelation well, and Lex's 'nonstandard anatomy' as he always put it, there were no guarantees. That was why they'd always insisted on condoms no matter who was pitching or catching.

"Point," Lex commented. "So, when we tell your parents--"

"When?" Clark squawked and sat up so abruptly that his head hit Lex's jaw. "What's with this 'when'?"

"Clark, we're pregnant with each other's children," Lex said dryly while rubbing his jaw. He rolled his eyes at Clark's distress. "It's going to be obvious and the sooner that we admit it, the better it will go. So, _when_ we tell them, we'll tell them that I'm pregnant with your child first."

Clark blinked at him and allowed Lex to pull him back down into a cuddle. "Why do you go first?"

"Because that way when we tell them that you got pregnant too, your father won't go for the shotgun," Lex explained as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. "Won't want to hurt his grandchild-to-be."

"Oh. That makes sense." Clark smiled at Lex's little triumphant hum. "So why offer saltines?"

"They're bland enough that it doesn't upset the stomach," Lex explained. "And they absorb the acid in the stomach, making it easier for you to eat other food. Works quite well."

"You learned this when?"

Clark didn't want to admit that he was jealous on the sheer thought that Lex might have gotten pregnant with someone else, even though he was pretty sure that if Lex had had a child once upon a time it would be there right now. If he was going to be nauseous and pregnant then he might as well be moody and paranoid too.

"When my mother was pregnant with Julian," Lex sighed. "Worked quite well for her and she had morning sickness all through her pregnancy."

"Eww," Clark sighed as he took the crackers and started eating. They worked quite well, allowing Clark to uncurl. "I hope we don't have that."

"Agreed."

They ate the package of crackers in companionable silence, cuddled together on the couch. When one of the servants came in to ask if they wanted anything for lunch, Clark looked at Lex and then burst out laughing when Lex's smirked reply made the servant stare at them in dumbfounded confusion.

"Dry toast."

 **2\. Taste**

As firm as Lex had been about insisting that they tell Martha and Jonathan as soon as possible, he really hadn't expected that they would respond quite so strongly to the news. Of course, maybe insisting that they did it over dinner (so that there would be Martha's excellent cooking to avoid destroying) at the farm (as Lex still wasn't sure he'd destroyed all of Lionel's bugs) hadn't been the best choice.

"What?" Jonathan gasped.

"Sorry," Clark said, shuffling his feet and clinging to Lex as if to protect him.

"I need a whiskey," Jonathan muttered as he left the table and went to the kitchen.

"Oh Clark," Martha said in that universally 'so disappointed in you' tone that mothers must receive special training in once they got pregnant.

While Clark was still getting nauseous a week after they'd confirmed the pregnancies through the usage of six matching sets of pregnancy tests purchased in Metropolis, Lex had gotten over that and was into the stage where he was constantly starving. The food on the table was so tempting that Lex really wanted to sit down and eat everything, but Clark's arms around him were keeping him from doing so.

"I wonder if we'll be able to do that voice," Lex said while patting Clark's arms.

"We?" Jonathan asked, his head whipping around to stare at the two of them. "What's this 'we'?"

"You're not," Martha said, this time much more sharply as she glared at Clark.

"Um, yeah, we are," Clark admitted. "Both of us."

"Probably happened at the same time," Lex said.

"I have no idea how that would work," Jonathan said as he poured himself a huge drink of whiskey. "Don't tell me. Don't explain it. I don't want to know. My mind is already destroyed by the thought of a Luthor having my grandson. I don't need to make it worse by picturing how it happened. How both of you happened."

That seemed to break through Martha's horror, disappointment and dismay because she started laughing and shaking her head. When Jonathan came back, he only rested a hand on her shoulder. The gaze he leveled on Clark and Lex was a good bit more understanding that Lex had any reason to expect.

"You're far too calm about this," Lex said as Clark finally released him so that they could sit down and eat.

"Let's just say Clark's not the first in this family to make that particular mistake," Jonathan said. He flushed as Martha snorted and grinned wickedly at him. "Only reason that Clark doesn't have an older brother, much older, is that well…"

"I lost the baby," Martha sighed.

"And well, that was kind of how I got conceived too," Jonathan said with a wry grin that made Lex start laughing in spite of himself. "You might say it's a family tradition. You'll want to watch my grandsons when they get to about fourteen or so. You'll have to watch your kids pretty carefully if the Kent luck holds true."

"They are never having sex, ever," Clark declared. "No way. Not our kids."

"Yeah, and that worked so well for me and my dad," Jonathan laughed. "Try again, son. Try again."

Lex shook his head at the two of them. He was with Jonathan on that one, as strange as it was to agree with Jonathan Kent about anything. Martha started serving out food and they ate, talking about the farm, Jonathan's parents' reaction to his and Martha's lost child, and how they could keep Lionel from finding out. About the time Lex took thirds, Lana came up.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to turn that blanket for Lana into a baby blanket," Martha sighed.

"You have told her that it's over, haven't you?" Lex said because Clark had jumped and then gone so red that he looked like one of the beets that Lex was resolutely ignoring.

"Ummm…."

Clark squirmed so badly under Lex's glare, Martha's raised eyebrow and Jonathan's disappointed sigh that he nearly fell off his chair. Instead of saying anything else, Lex got up, retrieved Clark's cell phone from his pocket and came back to hold it out to him imperiously. Fingers shaking, Clark took it.

"I just haven't gotten around to it," Clark said. "Things have been busy."

"I'm pregnant with your child, Clark Jerome Kent," Lex snapped. "I think that is more important than any juvenile fantasies you might have entertained about Lana Lang. _You're_ pregnant with _my_ child! Have a little respect for that, will you please?"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Clark squeaked as he stood and hurried for the porch. "I just didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"She's not pregnant with your child!" Lex yelled at his back, "and if she is you're sleeping on the couch for life!"

"That wouldn't be good for the baby!" Clark said and then darted outside when Lex threw his napkin at him.

Lex sat back down in a huff, taking huge bites of his remaining dinner (other than the beets) so that he could clear his plate for the pie that Martha brought over from the kitchen. She was chuckling at Jonathan who was laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes.

"My, but that sounds familiar," Martha said archly enough that Lex stopped instead of grabbing the pie out of her hands.

"So familiar," Jonathan chuckled. "It's much funnier from the outside. Now I know why my father laughed so hard when it was us."

"He did laugh," Martha chuckled. She looked at the piece of pie that Lex had cut. It was a bit over one quarter of the pie. "Dear, you do realize you're eating as much as Clark normally does, don't you?"

Lex stopped and stared at the plate for a long moment. "It's a compliment to your cooking?"

"Mmm, if you say so," Martha said and laughed. "But if you're not careful you're going to gain a hundred pounds over the next few months."

Lex sighed, shrugged and went back to eating his pie. He wasn't going to say that it was Clark's fault but in his own mind he was eating like a Kryptonian because he was carrying a Kryptonian's child. From the expression on Martha's face, she knew what he was thinking and didn't agree at all. Jonathan didn't appear to care one way or the other; he was too busy chuckling at the whole situation.

They all looked up as Clark came back in, sighing and looking utterly put upon. The expression was so familiar that Lex felt like he could read Clark's mind and practically replay the whole conversation with Lana in his mind. After discussing how to let Lana down gently a few thousand times with Clark since their relationship had gotten serious, Lex probably had a very good idea of how it went: poorly, with Lana being a bitch and Clark feeling simultaneously like a jerk and like he was being picked on.

"There's pie," Lex said with a little shrug of apology.

"Oh, good," Clark said, perking up and smiling. "I'm finally feeling hungry again."

"Eat your dinner first, dear," Martha said. "And then we're going to have a long talk about proper prenatal nutrition for both of you."

Clark whined. Lex groaned. Jonathan kept laughing, sipping his whiskey and watching the two of them as if it was the best show ever or maybe as if he was finally seeing the fruition of all of his life's efforts. It wasn't something that Lex would have expected but at least the shotgun hadn't come out once during the evening.

 **3\. Touch**

"You know, it's a good thing that it's spring," Chloe commented as Clark stetched to put a box of papers on the upper shelf that Chloe couldn't reach without a step ladder.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Because you need to do a lot more work on the farm," Chloe said, her eyes locked on Clark's stomach. "You've gained weight this winter."

"Chloe!"

Clark's blush was so bright that she grinned at him, especially since he'd clutched the edges of his flannel shirt and wrapped them around his stomach as if to protect himself from her. She just shrugged as she gestured towards the bulge that had started straining his jeans. It wasn't like he'd put on a ton of weight but it was kind of obvious that he was letting himself go a bit. That belly was anything but attractive, not that Chloe would ever admit that she made a hobby out of staring at Clark's body.

"Hey, your jeans are too tight," Chloe said. "You can't tell me you hadn't noticed."

"I'm heading home," Clark snarled. "My stomach is none of your business, Chlo."

"Sure, Clark," Chloe said.

She shook her head and went back to work on the article she'd been writing for the Talon. It wasn't until almost two hours later, after her dad had called and told her that he'd had to stay late at work, that she realized that Clark hadn't turned in his article for the paper. The temptation was to call him but if she headed out to the far Mrs. Kent might give Chloe something to eat, which would inevitably be better than anything Chloe could whip up or that she could buy.

"I should apologize for the comment about his weight anyway," Chloe mused as she headed for her car. "He'll pout for ages if I don't."

When she got to the farm Chloe waved to Mr. Kent and headed into the barn. Lex's car was there so it was likely that Clark would be there too. They'd been joined at the hip ever since the start of the school year. Chloe smiled to see the lights on in the loft, but she slowed down as she heard Lex groan as though he was in ecstasy.

"God, I love your hands," Lex groaned.

"Mmm, you should have asked sooner," Clark said in exactly the sexy, confident, amused tone of voice that Chloe had dreamed about him using on her and never heard in real life before.

"Couldn't," Lex sighed. "You know that. Not with Lionel lurking around."

"We really do have to figure out what to do about him," Clark said.

Chloe headed up the stairs, treading lightly because she was curious. The knowledge that she should be stomping so that they knew she was coming was there but Chloe's curiosity overwhelmed her once again. It was one of her greatest failings. When her eyes peeked over the top landing she gasped.

Lex was sitting in Clark's lap, shirt off so that Clark could massage his back. Lex's belly was swollen in exactly the same way Clark's was. It was much more obvious now as Clark had taken off his flannel shirt. The blue undershirt was stretched over a belly that looked distinctly pregnant.

"Oh my God!" Chloe squawked. "You're pregnant!"

Lex and Clark's head snapped around to stare at her. While Clark's face had gone bone white, Lex's expression was so fierce and protective that Chloe nearly ran back down the stairs to get away. Once he saw that it was her, Lex sighed and looked annoyed instead. He gestured for her to come on up, pulling his shirt back on though he didn't tuck it into his too-snug pants.

"You really need to learn to mind your own business, Chloe," Lex snapped.

"Lionel doesn't know, does he?" Chloe asked, her mind flying to their conversation and the horrible things that she knew that Lionel had done.

"Not that we can tell," Lex said.

"Well, we have to make sure that he doesn't find out," Chloe declared.

She sat down opposite them in the old chair that Clark kept up in the loft for the occasional visitor. Even though she was with the first pregnant men in the world, Chloe was more concerned with keeping them safe. After a little while, maybe once she'd gone home and gone to bed, she'd freak out about Clark being pregnant, Lex being pregnant, them being pregnant together, but for now where were much more important things to worry about.

"Okay," Chloe said as she pulled out her notebook, the one that she never let out of her sight because it had all of the secrets she'd learned so far about Lionel, "I have some stuff on Lionel but not enough to get him thrown in prison. What can you tell me that would help on that? We have to get him locked away so that your kids are safe."

Clark and Lex exchanged startled looks before Lex cocked his head at her. "You really think that you can make something stick, Chloe?"

"I have no doubt that I can, as long as it's something serious," Chloe said. "I'll contact my cousin Lois and her father, General Lane. They have more power and more contacts than I do and I know that they'll help me out if I ask. So fess up, what have you got?"

"Nothing conclusive," Lex sighed.

"I… think that he murdered your grandparents," Clark whispered so quietly that Chloe barely heard the words. He winced as Lex whipped around to stare at him. "You forgot it when Lionel gave you electroshock therapy."

"That's good," Chloe said, noting both the potential murder and the electroshock therapy down. "Really good. Details, Clark. The more I have the better off we'll all be."

Lex sighed and settled back into Clark's arms with a sad shake of his head that made Clark wrap his arms around Lex lovingly. It was sweet and cute and so many things that Chloe wasn't going to admit out loud because she didn't want to offend Lex. Luthors were officially never adorable, even when they had that expression on their face.

"We're so going to have to go into hiding," Lex sighed.

"Well duh," Chloe said. "You can't stay here to have your babies. You're both starting to show. Even with Lionel locked up you're going to need to get out of town for a while."

Lex nodded. "We have plans for that. Are you sure you want to do this, Chloe? It might be really dangerous for you."

"Clark is my best friend and he loves you enough to have your baby and vice versa," Chloe declared. "I'm not about to let Lionel ruin your lives or your babies' lives."

The brilliant grin on Clark's face made the lingering sadness at not ever getting a chance at him fade. Adding Lex's surprised, pleased look to that made her nod and take a deep breath. There was lot to do if she was going to protect them from Lionel.

"Now start talking," Chloe said. "I need all the juicy details so that I can put Lionel away for good."

 **4\. Feel**

"I am so sick of this," Clark groaned as he settled into the pool and stared at his swollen belly.

"I know," Lex said in an absent tone of voice that was probably justified. Conner was in his arms, squirming and fussing as Lex did his best to feed him.

"You almost look like a girl now," Clark commented.

"Shut your mouth," Lex growled. "I most certainly do not."

Clark laughed, rotating in the water so that his swollen belly was down and the tropical sun beat down on his back. Even if Lex wasn't going to admit it, he did look a good bit more feminine than he used to. The pregnancy had widened his hips quite a lot and his chest had developed enough that he could nurse Conner. Neither of them thought it would last terribly long given Lex's rapid healing but Toby, their doctor, had said that Lex should try and nurse if he could. It would be better for Conner's health.

"You're beautiful," Clark murmured. Lex smiled wryly, shrugging and then grinning as Conner actually did start nursing.

Clark rested his head on his crossed arms and floated in the water. Three days since Conner had been born, three long, hard, uncomfortable days spent waiting for any sign that Clark's child was ready to join the world. He still didn't know if it was a girl (Alexandra Lillian) or a boy (Joseph William) and it was driving him crazy despite his early intention not to spoil the surprise.

"Ow," Clark complained as the baby kicked especially hard. "Darn it, stop kicking and just come out."

"I don't think the baby hears you that way," Lex chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," Clark sighed.

He winced as the baby kicked again, much more strongly. The pain this time radiated out from the impact and settled into the small of his back. Clark groaned, settling down into the water and rubbing his back. Another wave of pain surprised him, this time accompanied by a stretching feeling that made him squawk.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked.

"Um, call Toby," Clark said as the stretching became a fierce clenching feeling that made him wince. "Quick. Now. Um, Lex. Now. Toby, now!"

"Clark?"

"Call Toby now!" Clark shouted.

Mom and Dad came out of their beach house, apparently drawn by Clark's shout. Toby was with them, which was good because the ripples of pain and stretching were speeding up so fast that he couldn't catch his breath. A moment later Lex splashed into the water next to Clark, holding him and snapping something at Toby that Clark ignored. He had to ignore it, at least until Toby splashed into the water and helped Lex push Clark back onto the stairs leading into the pool.

"You know," Toby said dryly, "if you'd said that you wanted a water birth I would have recommended one inside. It's going to be a bitch to clean the pool."

"It's… ow!" Clark protested, deliberately not squeezing Lex's hands the way Lex had squeezed his hands when giving birth to Conner. "Why is it so fast?"

"Damned if I know, kid," Toby said, his fingers probing places that made Clark want to kick him if only he could do anything besides try to breathe through the rising contractions. "But you're having a baby right the fuck now."

"Don't… swear… around… my child!" Clark snapped between contractions that were blurring into one long rippling squeeze-and-push. "Oh my God!"

Something gave abruptly and Clark collapsed back into Lex's arms, only just realizing that Lex had been murmuring encouraging things into his ear the whole time. Mom was off to the side, holding Conner as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Dad had disappeared back inside but he came out just in time to see Toby hold Clark's brand new baby up out of the water so that she could take her first breath. She wailed loudly enough that Clark winced.

"Nice strong girl," Toby said. "Thanks for bringing the tools down, Jonathan. Don't need hardly any of them. That was quick."

Clark cuddled Alexandra against his chest, laughing incredulously that it was over, that he had a daughter, and especially that her eyes were exactly the same shade as Lex's blue eyes. The encouraging words were gone though, so Clark twisted around to meet Lex's frigidly angry eyes.

"I want a refund," Lex grumbled.

"What?"

"Sixteen hours, Clark," Lex snapped. "Sixteen hours in labor with your son and you have Allie in five minutes. I want a refund."

Clark started laughing, turning so that he could kiss Lex. Despite his irritation, Lex kissed him back, eventually laughing against Clark's cheek. Toby did something to the cord but right then all Clark cared about was that he had their daughter safe in his arms and Lex was with him.

"Refund, Clark," Lex whispered as Mom and Dad chatted with Toby.

"Mmm-hmm, next time," Clark promised.

"Oh no, no next time," Lex disagreed though he was laughing as he shook his head, "not unless you're the one doing the carrying."

Allie whined and another stupid contraction gripped Clark's stomach, so he couldn't do anything other than pass Allie over to Lex and let Toby get way too personal again. At least the worst was over now. Lionel's trial would be in a few weeks, the babies were born and life could go back to normal at last, or at least as close to normal as their lives were ever going to get. Much, much later that evening, Clark completely understood why Lex would have wanted a 'refund' on the labor time. Giving birth had been easy for him but the rest of the process hadn't been which was the exact opposite of how it had been for Lex.

"They're asleep," Lex whispered as he settled into the bed next to Clark. "Put them in the same crib together and it hushed them both up."

"No refund," Clark sighed gratefully as Lex gently rubbed his stomach.

Lex snorted a laugh into the corner of his neck. "No, no refunds. No returns and no exchanges either. They're beautiful, both of them."

"Not as beautiful as you are," Clark said.

He pressed a gentle kiss against Lex's forehead, desperately grateful that they both healed up so quickly. His stomach wasn't quite back to normal yet but it wouldn't be too long, especially with all the tropical sunshine for him to soak up. Hopefully in a few days they'd be back to their old selves. There was a lot that they needed to do once they got home again.

"Sleep, Clark," Lex whispered. "We're not going to get much sleep for a long, long time."

 **5\. Hear**

"Get in there!" Allie snarled as she shoved Conner and his best friend Tim Drake into the penthouse's study.

"Allie," Conner protested.

His face was flamingly red but Tim looked like he was expecting to be executed at any moment. Lex looked at Clark and raised an eyebrow, nodding towards Conner's belly. Clark frowned, narrowed his eyes as he used X-ray vision and then shut them for a nearly silent sigh. Seventeen years later Lex understood exactly why Jonathan had spent most of the night laughing when he and Clark had told them about the twins.

"Tell them or so help me I will!" Allie snapped.

"You're pregnant," Lex sighed.

Tim stiffened and then went so pale Lex was worried he'd pass out. Conner squeaked and grabbed Tim as if to protect him from Lex and Clark. On the other hand, Allie just looked surprised. Outside, their little brother and sister listened in with inquisitive expressions.

"How?" Allie asked and then shook her head. "Never mind, must be obvious for Papa."

"No, actually it's obvious because we lived through this on the other side," Lex said. "Sit down boys. Allie, go keep your siblings busy while we discuss this."

Conner sat down and then practically had to force Tim to sit next to him. He was so uncomfortable that Lex couldn't help but feel sorry for him. At least when it was Lex's turn he'd had the advantage of being pregnant too. Tim obviously didn't have that. Instead of saying anything, Lex just chuckled, allowing Clark to pull him over and wrap an arm around him.

"It's not funny," Tim protested, anger, shame and worry flashing in his eyes.

"Sorry, but from this side it is funny," Lex said with a wry smile that only seemed to irritate Tim and confuse Conner.

"You didn't use the special condoms, right?" Clark said with a wry smile of his own. "Kryptonians tend to be hyper fertile, boys. If you don't have the special ones you shouldn't do anything penetrative."

"Uh…" Conner's dumbfounded expression answered that question, as did Tim's surprise.

"That's actually where your siblings came from," Lex agreed. "Took us a while to figure out what was happening."

"You… might want to make sure that Allie has a good supply of them, then," Conner said, exchanging a look that abruptly made Lex very nervous indeed about what their children were getting up to when they weren't watching.

Clark groaned and dropped his head on the back of the couch. He rotated his head and looked at Lex with that same old 'never having sex' look in his eyes. When Lex snorted at him, Clark sighed and shrugged as if to say that he could hope. Both Conner and Tim were staring at them, obviously confused by the nonverbal conversation.

"Never mind," Lex said. "Tell us what happened, boys. "Do you intend to keep the baby?"

"And do you want to stay together?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Conner said hopefully. He rested a hand on his stomach in the same protective gesture that Lex had seen Clark use a million times before. "We'd, well, we'd like to."

"I… don't know what Bruce will say," Tim said in a desperately uncomfortable tone that made Lex want to smack Bruce, "but we… yes. We would."

While Tim had been stiff and uncomfortable while meeting their eyes, his expression was tender and protective when he looked at Conner. Lex smiled and relaxed into Clark's arms. It would work out. Between them, Lex was certain that Conner and Tim would make it work for each other and for their baby. And if Bruce was too difficult to either Conner or Tim, Lex knew that Clark would make him regret it.

"Good," Lex said. He smiled at the startled look that Tim turned on him. "We'll make it work then. Congratulations."

Conner smiled Clark's heart-warming smile as he pulled Tim back into a hug that mirrored Clark and Lex's hug. Yes, history might be repeating itself but given how happy Lex had been all these years with Clark, that wasn't a bad thing.

The End


End file.
